


Consequences

by lamecaptain



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, cute lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamecaptain/pseuds/lamecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest part of the aftermath is knowing what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short little fluffy ficlet!

“What do we do now?” Claire asks in little more than a whisper, seated on the floor with her legs extended before her. Zach’s head rests on her shoulder, eyes tightly closed in much needed rest. Gray’s smaller frame has settled across her lap. 

Her own head is supported by the wall behind her, as she reclines against the structure of the building. Most every muscle in her body screams at her in great protest. Occasionally she flexes her swollen, sore feet, inhaling softly between gritted teeth, cautious to not wake her young nephews. 

“We survive.” Owen replies in a hushed tone at her side. He has knelt by her with a folded piece of gauze between his fingers, it is damp with an antiseptic solution as he dabs and cleans at the bloodied wound on her arm. He had forewarned her that it may sting a little while he pries at the open wound yet she has been almost silent, par the occasional conversational point. She is weak with exhaustion as the rush of adrenalin has long since passed, instead now her head lulls from side to side between tired chatter. 

“Will you stay here?” She inquires as she moves her hand to rest on Gray’s head, revelling in the sensation of her fingers massaging the flesh of his face and the safe warmth of having him within her reach once more. His immature features are a stark resemblance of Karen at this age, there is a comforting sensation that sucks her back to the days of childhood when she and Karen would play in the soft grass fields close to their home. It was a time when all was simple and calm, when neither held positions of authority that amounted to stress and the bitter disappointment of missing a family event due to a prior commitment. 

“Someone has to help rebuild this place. And there’s the raptors—.” 

“But what about you; don’t you have somewhere to go?” 

A soft laugh falls from his lips. “I have a bungalow, raptors and a rampaging T-Rex somewhere on the island; what more do I need?” She rolls her eyes mockingly at his light-hearted approach to the situation. 

“Don’t you have any family?”

“My family is here, on the island.” She inhales sharply as he reclaims a fragment of grit from the wound. “And what about you— what will you do now?” 

She thinks for a moment, not having previously considered her options. “I’ll probably stay with Karen and the boys for a while. And then— I don’t know.” 

“You could come with me.” He offers, she turns her head slightly to look into his eyes, fiery curls brushing across her shoulder. For a brief moment, her breath is caught by the look of determined sincerity in his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t like that.” She deters quickly, “I’m not exactly domesticated and I leave my shoes all over the place.” 

Gray shuffles on her lap, she quietens for a moment, her hand brushing through curly ashen locks, lulling him back to a disturbed sleep. “I could learn to like it— I mean I would like it.” He affirms, her eyes flutter closed as she looks away as the heat of a blush rises to her cheeks.

“We’ve tried this before, Owen.” 

“Under different circumstances.” 

She smiles as he finishes the final touches, placing a small square bandage over the wound and smoothing it over with his calloused fingers. He shifts to her side, his own back now leaning against the wall, their shoulders barely touching. He exhales deeply through parted lips, taking her hand into his own gently. 

“Then we survive.” 

“Together?” 

Her own petite fingers wrap around his hand, a finger thumbing at a graze along the palm of his hand. “Together.”


End file.
